


Sweet

by maydei



Series: Nine!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Nine!verse, Schmoop, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam awakes; Michael is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Part III of Nine!verse. There wasn't enough Midam.

"Michael," Adam whispers as he wakes, lashes fluttering as he aimlessly reaches for someone he only hopes is near.

"I'm here," replies an unfamiliar voice, an unfamiliar hand curling around Adam's aching fingers.

Adam opens his eyes, taking in the sight of the man sitting, vigilant, by his side. _He's beautiful_ , Adam thinks, and also thinks he would have known it was Michael whether or not he had been told. It's true that the curl of bronze hair and the glint of gray eyes are entirely new, but there's something in the expression there; something in the bow-curve of the upper lip, in the marble-strong set of that face, that holds true to everything that Adam remembers Michael to be.

This man is Michael, and he is beautiful. He is nothing like Adam expected to see after the ritual was complete—but, then again, he'd had no idea what to expect at all.

"Your vessel," Adam whispers in little more than a cracked-whisper of a voice. "Who is it?"

"It's the likeness of the first vessel I ever took," he says quietly, watching Adam with a careful gaze. "Back in the beginning, in the time of the Christ child."

"It's, uh, nice," Adam says.

Michael doesn't smile, but it's a near thing. "I'm gratified that you think so. It was your sacrifice that made this possible."

Adam's eyes drift closed, and idly he contemplates the good that might come from dozing off once more. "Sam?" He croaks.

"Lucifer is tending to him," Michael replies. "He's tired, much like you. It was a taxing experience."

"Let's not do it again," Adam says, trying in vain to give a wry smile. "You better take care of that body. I don't know if I'll have enough soul left for a second recipe."

"I assure you, that's entirely unnecessary." Michael's other hand moves to Adam's wrist, brand-new fingers touching lightly to the weak thrum of his pulse. His expression flickers. "You're unwell, Adam."

"I've been unwell," Adam says, his voice faltering to a soft exhale of labored breath; his eyes flutter again. "I'm alive; I need food, water. I can't live much longer like this, Michael."

"As soon as Sam awakes," Michael says firmly, fingers slipping from Adam's wrist as he reaches for his former-vessel's shoulder. Carefully, he pulls Adam's body closer, manually moving Adam until his head is rested against Michael's thigh. His fingers trail through Adam's hair, his expression purely contemplative. Adam makes a soft sound of contentment. "I promise you, Adam, I will do all I can to keep you safe. The shard of your spirit given to me will be as cherished to me as you are."

"What a gentleman," the boy drawls, drifting toward unconsciousness. "Do you use that line on all the guys?"

Michael doesn't answer, but his fingertip traces down the bridge of Adam's nose, across the swell of his cheek, under the curve of his lower lip. 

"Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" 

Michael makes a quiet noise that might just be a snort. "I will look into it."

"Are you gonna promise to love me forever, then?"

The backs of Michael's fingers trace the line of Adam's jaw. Adam sighs, leaning into the gentle touch. Michael watches him with all the fascination of an archangel attempting to learn the energies of each and every atom of a cherished thing, all from sight alone. "If you want a promise, you shall have it," he says, his hand coming to rest, stretched protectively over the vulnerable line of Adam's throat. "But you need not worry—my regard for you will stay, always."

Adam hums, pleased. "You're sweet."

"I am honest, even if I am nothing else," Michael corrects quietly. "Sleep, Adam."

He does.

 

 

 

 


End file.
